The present invention relates to an improved molding method and more particularly to a low pressure technique for molding a substantially voidless filament-reinforced resin matrix composite.
While it is known to fabricate filament-reinforced composites utilizing polyimide resin as a matrix material, there has been a continuing effort to define a matrix system which provides the best overall balance of processability, and while providing a sustantially voidless (below 10%) product having excellent mechanical properties in air at 600.degree. F.